


Loyalty, huh?

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Healing, M/M, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: En Dwi wakes up hazy and confused: he's been injured in the aftermath of the revolution, and yet Loki is right there beside him.





	Loyalty, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous: Prompt i see a look of fics about the GM taking care of Loki. But what about Loki taking care of the GM

“Stay still,” the voice says, and En Dwi attempts to open his eyes, feeling the hazy oddity of unconsciousness bleed away from him. And there is  _pain_  - pain? It’s been a long time since En Dwi has felt pain, since he has felt the aching burn of something like that in his chest, and he tries to sit up slightly, to get a look at the source, but the voice snaps, “ _Stay still!”,_ giving him an  _order_ , and out of sheer astonishment, En Dwi does.

The voice comes into focus, with blue eyes, pale skin. “You ran away,” En Dwi says, feeling the words tumble off his tongue, and Loki huffs out a sound.

“I did no such thing,” he retorts, and his hand touches En Dwi’s chest now. En Dwi sighs as he feels the seidr come in heavy bursts from Loki’s palm, reaching out for the damaged parts of En Dwi and drawing them back together once more: for an Elder, all  _manner_  of sensations can be appreciated from the right perspective, and so despite the pain, En Dwi curiously mulls over the sensation of his own flesh being knitted together once again. “I’m here, before you, as ever I shall be, I’m certain.  _Stop moving_.”

En Dwi’s smile comes easily to his lips, despite Loki’s pale face and red-rimmed eyes - he looks sleep-deprived. Huh. How long has En Dwi been out? “Be, ah, be careful there, Loki. Sounds almost like a declaration of, uh, loyalty.”

“You’re delirious,” Loki retorts, leaning over En Dwi and looking into his eyes, ostensibly to see how dilated they are, but En Dwi reaches out with his own burst of magic, pulling Loki closer. He cups Loki’s cheek, feeling the cool of his skin. “I thought you were dead,” Loki murmurs. He doesn’t seem  _happy_ , which only shows the leaps and bounds by which their relationship has proceeded. 

“I’m not gonna die, honey,” En Dwi promises, tone saccharine, and Loki scowls at him, but when En Dwi kisses him, the scowl, the lines in his forehead, the furrow to his brow - it all fades away, and Loki clutches at the front of his robes as if En Dwi is the only foundation he has left.

“You’d best not,” Loki says darkly, and he returns to his ministrations, fussing over En Dwi as if he doesn’t know how to deal himself - and it’s  _cute_ , so En Dwi lets him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out [my Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com) for more, or if you want to send in a request.


End file.
